Gezeichnet
Gezeichnet (engl. Marked) ist der erste Band der House of Night Serie. Er wurde 2007 vom St. Martin's Griffin' Verlag herausgegeben und 2009 im FJB-Verlag (Fischer Jugendbuch Verlag) herausgegeben. Inhalt Als auf der Stirn der 16-jährigen Zoey eine saphirblaue Mondsichel aufscheint, weiß sie, dass ihr nicht viel Zeit bleibt, um ins House of Night, das Internat für Vampyre, zu kommen. Denn jetzt ist sie Gezeichnet. Im House of Night soll sie zu einem richtigen Vampyr ausgebildet werden - vorausgesetzt, dass sie die Wandlung überlebt. Zoey ist absolut nicht begeistert davon, ein neues Leben anfangen zu müssen, so ganz ohne ihre Freunde - das einzig Gute ist, dass ihr unerträglicher Stiefvater sie dort nicht mehr nerven kann. Aber Zoey ist kein gewöhnlicher Vampyr - sie ist eine Auserwählte der Vampirgöttin Nyx. Und sie ist nicht die Einzige im House of Night mit besonderen Fähigkeiten. Handlung Zoey Redbird ist ein ganz normales 16-jähriges Mädchen. thumb|left|[[Zoey Redbird]]Sie hat Probleme in ihrer Familie da sie mit ihrem Stiefvater nicht auskommt, weswegen sie Flucht in der Schule und bei ihren Freunden gesucht hat. Jedoch hat sie Streit mit ihrem "Freund" Heath. Ihre Freundin Kayla versucht diesen zu bereinigen als sie in der Schule sind. Doch dann wird Zoey von einem Späher gezeichnet. Ihre Freundin Kayla schreckt vor ihr zurück, weil sie Angst vor ihr hat. Als Kaylas Handy klingelt und ihr Freund dran ist, der sie abholen will, meint Zoey zu Kayla sie soll gehen. Als Kayla verschwunden ist geht Zoey erstmal auf die Schultoilette. Dort versucht sie ihr Mal zu verdecken was ihr nur gelingt indem sie ihre Haare darüber fallen lässt. Dann will sie nach Hause ihre Sachen packen und ins House of Night fahren, denn sie weiss wenn sie nicht dorthin fährt und ihre Verwandlung beendet, wird sie sterben. Doch als sie draußen auf dem Parkplatz in ihr Auto steigen will, trifft sie auf Heath und dessen Kumpels. Sie versucht schnell von ihm wegzukommen, doch er hält sie auf. Die beiden streiten erst weiter doch dann bemerkt Heath ihr Mal auf der Stirn und seine Freunde geraten in Panik. thumb|[[Sylvia Redbird ]]Als Heath hinfällt verletzt er sich. Plötzlich ist Zoey total angetan von ihm und fühlt sich zu ihm hingezogen. Wie sich später herausstellt ist sie von seinem Blut angezogen worden, woraufhin seine Freunde ihn mitnehmen und davonfahren. Zuhause angekommen erwartet sie Hilfe von ihrer Mutter, doch seit die voll auf ihren neuen Ehemann fixier ist, kümmert sie sich kaum noch um ihre Kinder. Die beiden geraten in einen heftigen Streit, woraufhin ihre Mutter ihren Stiefvater anruft. Sie geht in ihr Zimmer und packt schon mal eine Tasche mit Kleidung und ihren wichtigsten Sachen, bereit abzuhauen. Als der ankommt gibt er Zoey die Schuld dafür, dass sie gezeichet wurde, da er ein Gottesfürchtiger ist und alles auf Zoeys "schlechtes" Benehmen schiebt, obwohl wissenschaftlich bewiesen ist, dass dies nichts damit zu tun hat. Nach einer heftigen Diskussion verschwindet Zoey in ihrem Zimmer. Sie klettert durchs Fenster hinaus und fährt im ihrem Auto zu der Lavendelfarm ihrer Großmutter. Als sie dort ist findet sie einen Zettel von ihrer Großmutter auf dem steht, dass sie auf den Felsklippen ist. Daraufhin geht Zoey sie suchen. Auf der Suche nach ihrer Großmutter plagen Zoey immer wieder Hustenanfälle und sie wird ohnmächtig. In ihrem Ohnmachtsanfall hat sie ein Vision vom Nyx, die ihr sagt, dass sie auserwählt ist und sich in Acht nehmen soll. Sie warnt sie davor, dass die Dunkelheit nicht immer mit dem Bösen gleichzusetzen ist und das Gute nicht immer mit dem Licht. Daraufhin verlor Zoey komplett das Bewusstsein. Als sie aufwachte, befand sie sich im House of Night. Ihre Großmutter hat sie gefunden und dort hingebracht. thumb|left|[[Neferet]]Als Zoey ohnmächtig wurde hat sie sich den Kopf aufgeschlagen und viel Blut verloren. doch da Vampyre generell schnell heilen, hatte sie sich wieder erholt. Das einzige, was nicht stimmte, ist Zoey's Mal. Normalerweise haben Jungvampyre nur den Umriss eines Mondsichels auf der Stirn, doch Zoey hat ein ausgefülltes Mal. Die Hohepriesterin Neferet hiess sie herzlich willkommen im House of Night. Zuerst war Zoey eingeschüchtert von ihrem umwerfenden Aussehen, doch nach und nach findet sie Vertrauen zu Neferet. Unter anderem auch weil Neferet sich als ihre Mentorin anbietet. Als Neferet sie zu ihrem Wohnheim führen will, wird sie weggerufen, da es Probleme mit einer Schülerin gibt. Als Zoey es alleine finden sollte, verlief sie sich und traf auf einen Jungen und ein Mädchen. Die beiden wussten erst nicht das sie anwesend war, da sie anscheinend ein Paar waren, und das Mädchen ihn verführen wollte. Als er Zoey sah, wollte er auf sie zugehen, doch sie rannte weg. Als sie am Campus angekommen war, traf sie auf Neferet. Zusammen gingen die beiden herein. Als Zoey den Campus betrat, starten alle Lehrer und Schüler, die anwesend waren, sie an, wegen ihres ausgefüllten Mal's auf der Stirn. Im Wohnheim angekommen ist sie erstaunt darüber wie gut es ausgestattet ist. Doch auch dort starren sie alle wegen ihrem Mal an. Als Neferet sie vorstellt reagiert erst niemand, doch dann erhebt sich Aphrodite, das Mädchen dem sie zuvor begegnet war, und stellt sich vor. Sie bietet an, Zoey ihr Zimmer zu zeigen. Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer, macht Aphrodite ihr eine klare Ansage. Sie sagt, dass sie dort das Sagen hätte und Zoey, nicht zu denken bräuchte, sie wäre etwas Besonderes. Zoey erwiedert nur, dass sie nicht die Absicht hat, Ärger zu machen, da sie einem Streit aus dem Weg gehen will.thumb|[[Stevie Rae]] Als sie Zoey in ihr Zimmer führt, wartet dort schon ihre Zimmernachbarin Stevie Rae auf sie. Stevie Rae ist sofort nett und freundlich und die beiden verstehen sich auf Anhieb gut. Als Stevie Rae sie mit in die Mensa nahm, starren sie schon wieder alle wegen ihres Mal an. Sie setzen sich zu einem Tisch mit Stevie Raes Freunden. Dort lernt sie den schwulen Damien, und die "Zwillinge" Erin und Shaunee kennen, die sich eigentlich total ähnlich sehen, als wären sie bei der Geburt getrennt worden. Jedoch hat Erin blonde Haare und ist weiß und Shaunee hat schwarze Haare und einen mokkafarbene Teint, wie Damien es nennt. Auch mit ihnen versteht sie sich gut, allein schon weil sie dieselbe Abneigung gegen Aphrodite haben, wie Zoey. Als Aphrodite zu ihrem Tisch kam und Zoey zu einem Ritual der Töchter der Dunkelheit einlädt, wollte Zoey erst ablehnen, da sie keine Lust hatte sich mit Aphrodite und deren Freundinnen abzugeben. Doch als Aphrodite erwähnte, dass Neferet schon zugestimmt habe, blieb ihr keine andere Wahl als zuzustimmen. Genervt von Aphrodite, hat keiner der Anwesenden mehr Lust weiterzuessen und alle gingen auf ihre Zimmer. Am nächsten Tag beginnt Zoeys Unterricht. Sie hat verschiedene Fächer wie Literatur und Spanisch, aber auch Fächer die sie an ihrer alten Schule nicht hatte, wie Vampyrsoziologie. Jedoch fällt ihr im Unterricht öfter ein Junge namens Elliot auf, der stört. In ihrem Schauspiel Kurs nehmen sie grade Monologe durch, weshalb ihre Lehrerin, Professor Nolan, einen der älteren, begabten Schüler bittet, in ihrem Unterricht einen Monolog zu halten. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es Erik Night ist, den Jungen, den sie am Tag zuvor mit Aphrodite gesehen hat. Während seines ganzen Vortrags schaut er Zoey an, was ihrer Sitznachbarin Elisabeth auch nicht entgeht. Später erfährt sie von Stevie Rae, dass Elisabeth die Wandlung nicht geschafft hat und im Unterricht gestorben ist. Nach dem Unterricht findet zweimal wöchentlich ein Ritual zu Ehren der Vampyrgöttin Nyx statt. Zoey ist völlig begeistert von dem Ritual, bei dem die Elemente Luft, Wasser, Feuer, Erde und der Geist beschworen werden. Bei dem Element Luft spürt sie beispielsweise den Wind in den Haaren, bei Feuer, die Hitze und so weiter. Nachdem Ritual der gesamten Schule musste sie zum Ritual der Töchter der Dunkelheit. thumb|[[Aphrodite LaFont]]Bei dem Ritual tat Aphrodite das gleiche wie Neferet, nur das Zoey von ihr nicht so überzeugt war. Später lies sie dann einen Kelch rumgehen mit Wein. Als Zoey davon probierte war es das Köstlichste, das sie je getrunken hatte. Später stellte sich heraus, dass es mit Blut vermischt war, von Elliot, dem Jungen aus ihrer Klasse. Zoey rannte schnell vom Ritual weg und musste sich übergeben. Doch dann sah sie eine Katze auf dem Baum und erinnerte sich das Neferet vorher zu ihr gesagt hatte, dass Katzen und Vampyre eine besondere Bindung haben und dass Katzen sich ihre Vampyr Besitzer immer aussuchen. Als Zoey ihre Katze vom Baum herrunterholte und beschlossen hat sie Nala zu nennen, sah sie plötzlich jemand Fremden. Als sie ihn näher betrachtete, erkannte sie Elisabeth ihre verstorbene Klassenkameradin, die glühend rote Augen hat. Als Elisabeth Zoey entdeckte verschwand sie. Da sie und Nala sehr aufgebracht waren, musste sie sich erstmal beruhigen. Doch dann tauchen Heath und Kayla auf, die sich ins House of Night geschlichen hatten, um Zoey "da rauszuholen". Zoey erklärte den beiden, dass sie nicht gehen könne, weil sie sich in der Wandlung befinde. Das verstanden die beiden jedoch nicht. Zoey konnte sehr schnell aus dem Gespräch entnehmen, dass Kayla ein Auge auf Heath geworfen hat. Sie verjagt Kayla, jedoch will Heath nicht gehen. Plötzlich hört sie Heath' Blut pulsieren und schneidet ihm, ohne sich darüber bewusst zu sein, am Handgelenk. Sie ist so von seinem Blut angezogen dass sie es mit der Zunge berührt. Als Kayla nochmal zurück kommt und sieht was vor sich geht, schreit sie rum und bekommt Panik. thumb|left|[[Heath Luck]]Zoey und Heath, die zuvor wie in Trance waren, merken was vor sich gegangen ist. Zoey verjagt Heath und Kayla und bleibt weinend mit ihrer Katze zurück. Doch plötzlich kommt Erik und tröstet sie, er sagt ihr das er ihr gefolgt ist, als er sie vom Ritual hat wegrennen sehen. Er stellt außerdem richtig das zwischen ihm und Aphrodite nichts mehr läuft. Die beiden kommen sich näher, da es jedoch sehr spät ist, müssen sie gehen. Erik bringt sie aber noch zu ihrem Wohnheim und gibt ihr einen Abschiedskuss auf die Hand. Am Abend erzählt sie Stevie Rae alles. Die beiden sprechen sich aus und Stevie Rae sagt ihr, dass Aphrodite sie auch mal bei einem Ritual als Blutspende benutzt hat, als sie noch ganz neu im House of Night war. Am nächsten Tag trifft sie beim Frühstück auf Aphrodite. Diese tut so als würde sie sich Sorgen um Zoey machen und fragt sie, warum Zoey so schnell vom Ritual verschwunden ist. Das tut sie jedoch nur, um einen Vorwand zu haben, Zoey aus den Töchtern der Dunkelheit zu verjagen. Zoey spielt mit, da sie durchschaut hat was Aphrodite vorhat. Sie sagt ihr, dass sie gerne beim Samhainritual dabei sein würde, das die Töchter der Dunkelheit veranstalten. Dies ist der erste Teil der House of Night-Reihe. *Das Buch ist aus Zoeys Sicht geschrieben was in ihrem leben passiert Weblinks *Mayersche.de *Wolfbooks.blogspot.de *Leseprobe *Amazon.de *House of Night.de Quelle *House of Night 1: Gezeichnet Kategorie:Bücher